


assumptions

by c_m



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Crack?, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_m/pseuds/c_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, d’you think he’s even kissed someone yet?” Hatano drawled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	assumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinningShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningShipper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804943) by [SinningShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningShipper/pseuds/SinningShipper). 



> This was inspired by chapter one of SinningShipper's High Card. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out!
> 
> chrysopidae has translated this into Chinese! Check it out at http://chrysopidae.lofter.com/post/39e0b4_af947c4

Sakuma gritted his teeth as he downed another mouthful of scotch.  He shouldn't have agreed to this.  He should have known the invitation to a few drinks would devolve into yet another round of mock-the-Sakuma.

"As if Sakuma-san would understand what we mean.  He's just a virgin after all.  Booooring."

That brat, Hatano.  Normally, he would leave at their baiting, but he was drunk.  In fact, he was far too drunk for this.

“Hey, d’you think he’s even _kissed_ someone yet?” Hatano drawled.

A handful of his cohorts grinned at that, among them Miyoshi, who wore his sly fox’s smirk.  For some reason, perhaps it was the alcohol, the usual wariness Sakuma felt towards that smirk was overtaken by incredible annoyance.

_Screw this._

He drained the rest of his glass – how many had he had again? – and slammed it down before getting up and stumbling towards Miyoshi.  The younger man looked up at him nonchalantly.

Without warning, Sakuma grabbed his tie and forced him up, out of his chair, ignoring the sound of surprised protest in Miyoshi's throat as he circled his other arm around the narrow waist and pulled him flush against himself then tilted his head down and forced his lips against Miyoshi's.

_Crash._

Hmm, that came from the counter.  Fukumoto must have dropped the glass he was polishing.  Sakuma barely spared a glance in that direction, just enough to confirm that Fukumoto was indeed frozen, hand still curved in midair as if grasping a cup, before returning his attention to the protesting mass in his arm.

Miyoshi pushed against him and tried to pull his head back. " _O-oi_!"

He took advantage of the protest and forced his tongue inside, releasing the tie in favor of grasping a fistful of hair, preventing the other from pulling back as he roughly snaked his tongue around every corner of the warm cavern.

A sound like a dying rat came somewhere from Hatano's direction.

Ignoring him, Sakuma pulled at the shirt in his way until it came untucked and then snaked his hand inward.  Miyoshi released a whimper, and the hands that had pushed against his chest were now clinging to him desperately, causing a corner of Sakuma’s mouth to tilt upwards into a smirk.

He pulled back and gazed intently at the other man’s flushed expression, eyes clenched shut as he gasped for breath.  Sakuma yanked on Miyoshi’s hair, tilting his head enough to expose his throat before he pressed his lips against it and slowly made his way up until he moved his lips right past his ear to whisper huskily, “You should look like that more often.  It suits you.”

If possible, Miyoshi flushed even deeper.

Sakuma finally released his dazed captive and stepped back, staring coolly at the rest of the room’s occupants, who gaped back at him.

“Ah, I guess I’ve kissed someone now.”

\---

Afterwards:

Sakuma wakes up with a horrible hangover and no memory of the events of the night before, wondering why everyone in D Agency is avoiding eye contact with him, and Hatano can’t address him without stuttering.

And of course Miyoshi is never going to let him live it down:

“Sakuma-san should get drunk more often.  Things are much more interesting that way.”

_The last time he gave me that innocent look, he set me up to commit hara-kiri!_

 “And I expect Sakuma-san to take responsibility after ravishing me so forcefully last night.”

 “ _WHAT?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trash fic I churned out way too quickly. In reality, there’s no way Miyoshi would be so passive in this actual situation. XD


End file.
